Monstruo
by NieveS-16
Summary: Todos llevamos un monstruo en nuestro interior, aunque muchas veces no nos damos cuenta que uno es el verdadero monstruo.


Sencillamente no podía controlar la ira que poco a poco iba apoderándose de mí. La furia se propagaba por mi cuerpo con mucha fluidez, parecía recorrer mis venas reemplazando la sangre que en ellas debiera haber. El ardor en mi garganta era realmente insoportable, pero lo que yo sentía no era aquella sed natural por la sangre al encontrarme hambriento. No, lo que sentía era sed de venganza. Venganza porque aquellos miserables seres humanos hubieran intentado hacerle aquello a ella.

Lo cierto es que gracias a mi habilidad había logrado encontrarla a tiempo. La había salvado, había resultado ilesa. Pero las imágenes de lo que aquellos hombres querían hacerle, y contemplar su rostro siempre hermoso y tan lleno de vida convertido en una expresión del pánico habían liberado mi monstruo interno.

Durante el trayecto a su casa sentí que poco a poco ella controlaba aquella parte de mi ¡Incluso hasta había cambiado la idea de asesinar a aquellos infelices! Pero ahora que se encontraba lejos de mí toda la paz había desaparecido.

Los odiaba. Sentía, con asombro, cómo aquel veneno denominado odio recorría mi cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado semejante bronca por nadie.

Había algo en Bella Swan que me hacia actuar y sentir de maneras nuevas e insospechadas para mi. Esa joven había desatado algo muy poderoso en mi interior. Tenerla cerca, observarla, protegerla. Todo ella se había convertido en una necesidad para mí. Bella era mi adicción.

Sabía que no podía ser posible. Ella era humana, una criatura frágil y hermosa. Yo era un monstruo que jamás debió existir, un ser que ella jamás debió tener la desgracia de conocer. Que sintiera algo por ella era ilógico, imposible, como lo seria una relación entre un león y una oveja.

Todavía podía ver las imágenes de lo que aquel maldito individuo pretendía hacerle a Bella. Lo mismo que a tantas otras jóvenes que tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarlo...

Pude sentir como una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Hoy iría de cacería. Ya me encontraba muy cerca de aquel desgraciado. Podía percibir su putrefacta esencia y escuchar sus perversos pensamientos.

"Que pena ha sido no poder atrapar a esa muchacha"

Una nueva punzada de ira me embargo al sentir el tono entristecido de la voz en su mente. No estaba arrepentido. De hecho lamentaba no haber logrado su cometido.

"Ya suplicaras la muerte, pero antes de concedértela me asegurare de producirte la mayor de las agonías" pensé, completamente enloquecido. El monstruo que llevaba dentro clamaba por sangre. Habían dejado de importarme las enseñanzas de Carlisle y la familia, parecía haber perdido todo el autocontrol que había ganado durante más de cien años y me había dejado dominar por los mismos instintos que me habían controlado en mis primeros años como vampiro.

Pronto divise al atacante de Bella tomando unos tragos junto a un par de hombres. Sus sonrisas burlonas llegaban a mis oídos provocándome más y más irritación. Sus pensamientos pecaminosos con respecto a Bella avivan el fuego que se estaba incendiando en mi interior. Sentí como la furia me gobernaba y como muy pronto me perdía en las profundidades de mi oscuridad interna. No tenían salvación, ni tampoco quería que la tuvieran.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse a aquel grupo de manera mecánica. No sentía los movimientos que hacia, era como si fuera un espectador y lo observara todo a la distancia.

Muy pronto estuve enfrente de aquellos hombres, estos me observaron con cierta curiosidad. No tenia idea de la expresión que adornaba mi cara en ese instante, aunque por la postura nerviosa que uno de los hombres adopto supuse que debía producir mucho pavor.

― ¿Que es lo que quieres, mocoso? ― me gruño el atacante de Bella, quien aparentemente, parecía ser el líder del grupo.

No hubo una respuesta de mí. Mi cuerpo solo se acerco había ellos. Algunos retrocedieron unos pocos pasos, asustados. El monstruo en mi interior rió lleno de una satisfacción que sentí como propia.

― ¿Acaso buscas pelea, niño bonito? ― me escupió con sarcasmo y una risa mordaz.

Apenas sentí cuando mis labios se despegaron y pronunciaron un "Sí" en tono divertido. Luego sonreí.

El individuo me miro de manera arrogante y se lanzo sobre mí. La sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancho mientras mi puño se levantaba de manera automática y lanzaba un veloz y mortal golpe hacia mi atacante. Su muerte fue instantánea y violenta. La fuerza de mi golpe y la dureza de mi puño dieron directo sobre su cara destruyéndola con suma facilidad. La sangre goteo y salpico en todas direcciones. El resto de la banda miro completamente horrorizada como su compañero, con la cabeza completamente destrozada, caía al piso. Una carcajada ruidosa y perversa escapo de mi garganta. Luego sentí como mi rostro se crispaba en una clara expresión de locura.

― Creo que se me ha pasado un poco la mano ― canturreé con voz serena, casi amistosa.

Los rostros desencajados por el pánico y el terror leyéndose en sus rostros me provoco otra oleada de satisfacción. Una nueva carcajada se escapo de mi interior al ver como intentaban, inútilmente, escapar.

― Pueden correr, pueden esconderse pero jamás podrán salvarse ― dije en tono divertido mientras con mi gran velocidad iba atrapando a los miembros de la pandilla.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…A todos los había alcanzado con mis poderosas manos, mutilando y destrozando sus cuerpos frágiles con mis poderosos golpes.

La visión de la sangre me causaba un placer enfermizo, completamente sádico. Pero aun había guardado la mejor parte para el final. El líder del grupo aun corría horrorizado intentando salvarse. Pobre infeliz, no tenia ni una idea de lo que le esperaba a continuación. Me moví sigilosamente tras el para que no notara mi presencia.

"Creo que he perdido a ese asesino desquiciado…Maldito sea de que estaría hecho ese bastardo"

― Detrás de ti

El aludido volteo a mirarme, horrorizado. Mis crímenes anteriores me habían dejado cubierto de sangre, dándome seguramente un aspecto completamente aterrador. Sentí como mi boca se torcía en un gesto burlón y sujete su bazo con fuerza. Pude escuchar un jadeo de sorpresa, seguramente debido a la frialdad de mi agarre. Comencé a apretar el brazo con fuerza. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar.

― Música para mis oídos ― murmure divertido. Luego de un rápido y poderoso apretón desprendí el brazo de su cuerpo.

El hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas tomando el muñón ensangrentado y aullando con fuerzas. Yo lo patee en el tórax con "suavidad" pero aun así con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle las costillas. Quería hacerle sufrir lo inimaginable por el solo hecho de atreverse a intentar dañar a Bella. Anhelaba estirar su agonía el máximo tiempo posible. Si fuera posible hubiera deseado hacer su agonía eterna como lo era mi existencia.

Sumido en mi estado de locura como me encontraba no percibía la cercanía de los pensamientos de Alice hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"Edward, ¡¿que has hecho?!" podía escuchar la voz de Alice en mi mente completamente horrorizada. El timbre de su voz me despertó, súbitamente, devolviéndome a la realidad. La observe mirando la escena completamente consternada, incrédula. En ese momento me percate verdaderamente de lo que había hecho.

― Edward…― susurro Alice, asustada. Miraba la sangre con ojos absortos, horrorizados. Me sorprendí internamente de que no su expresión, axial como también su mente no expresaran deseo alguno de beber aquella sangre. Mas luego recordé que yo mismo había estado desmembrando a aquellos hombres sin siquiera pensar en beber de ellos.

"Nadie bebería aquella asquerosa sangre" pensé con desagrado, no podía la sangre de aquellos individuos en mi interior.

Alice continuaba mirándome, esta vez sus ojos decepcionados.

― ¡Intentaron lastimarla! ― gemí con ira. Si bien me había dominado la locura en el momento de atacarlos no podía evitar no sentir arrepentimiento por lo acontecido.

― No entiendes Edward ― me susurro ella despacio, observando con una mezcla de asco y compasión al hombre que se retorcía bajo mis pies.

― ¡Me descontrole!…Pero aun axial, ¡ellos quisieron herirla! ¡Querían hacerle a Bella lo mismo que condeno la vida de Rosalie! ― le grite a Alice.

― Te equivocas Edward ― Alice me observo, sus ojos tornándose tristes ― Tu quisiste esto. Lo gozaste…

― Es lo justo ― dije frunciendo el ceño. Mi hermana solo me miraba con tristeza. Poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar un poco de mi autocontrol.

― Edward…tú…― Alice me dirigió una mirada que no comprendí. Busque en su mente para comprenderlo y entonces lo supe ― No, no. ― gemí aferrando mí la cabeza. Las imágenes que vi en la mente de Alice se quedaron grabadas en mi interior, hiriéndome, torturándome.

― Edward, ese eras tu ― susurro Alice con voz quebrada.

"monstruo" aquella palabra se repetía continuamente en mi cabeza, torturándome. Podía ver en la mente de Alice las imágenes de que había hecho ¡Ella lo había visto! Sabía lo que ocurriría, pero no podía evitarlo. Y entonces comprendí a lo que se refería. Observe con horror mis manos ensangrentadas. "¡No quiero ser un monstruo! Pero ciertamente lo era. Había atacado a esos hombres justificando mis actos por mi ira, por el vampiro sediento que se ocultaba en mi, sin percatarme que era yo quien lo deseaba, sin saber que era yo quien anhelaba matarlos, sin ver que yo era el verdadero monstruo"

― Nunca quise ser un monstruo ― murmure con la voz quebrada.

Alice permaneció en silencio, pero inmediatamente fue consciente de la decisión que había tomado.

― Edward, no…

― Adiós Alice.

N/A:

Mi primer fic de Crepúsculo. La verdad es que el fic no me quedo como lo hubiera deseado pero creo que de todas maneras la idea de lo que quise contar se entiende…

Por otro lado pensé dos finales para este fic, pero opte por dejarlo para la libre interpretación de cada uno. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones ^^


End file.
